


Keep Me Safe

by stargazerdaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Angst, F/M, Human Pillow!AU, Hurt/Comfort, a lot of it, but nothing graphic - only implied, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/pseuds/stargazerdaisy
Summary: Skye was having a really hard week.  Really hard.  One of her commissions was cancelled, causing her stress over income.  She had heard one of the nuns who helped raised her had passed away.  She’d burned her hand trying to make French Toast, making it harder to actually work. And Ward had been away for a few days as well, on a work trip.Plus it was that week.Skye is having a very hard week where past memories and vulnerabilities are coming up and leave her feeling raw and hurting.





	Keep Me Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agenthaywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/gifts).



> On tumblr, [agenthaywood](http://www.tumblr.com/agenthaywood) and I have a headcanon verse called "Human Pillow!AU" which is mostly a fluffy, funny, happy verse where Skye meets Ward by falling asleep on his lap and then they fall in love. It's mostly cracky ridiculousness, but once in awhile we throw in something deep. 
> 
> Awhile ago, James gave me this prompt - "I feel so safe when you wrap yourself around me and kiss my forehead" - and I loved it so much but hadn't had the right story idea yet. Then it clicked and this came out. I loved it so much I wanted to post it here too.

Skye was having a really hard week. Really hard. One of her commissions was cancelled, causing her stress over income. She had heard one of the nuns who helped raised her had passed away. She’d burned her hand trying to make French Toast, making it harder to actually work. And Ward had been away for a few days as well, on a work trip. 

Plus it was _that week_.

That week that gets her every year. The week where she struggles to see the bright side of life. The week where she retreats and spends a lot of time on her own, often in her room. The week she remembers a foster family she lived with for only a couple months. The week that marks when and why she stopped living with them. 

Ward came home and found the apartment suspiciously quiet. Normally Skye had Netflix going while she was in the living room or kitchen. Or if she was working, she’d play some quiet instrumental music in the studio. (Sometimes it was classical music, sometimes it was soundtracks, sometimes covers of her favorite pop songs.) But there was nothing. And no Skye to be seen, either. He was starting to wonder if she was even home because it was so still and quiet. He called out but didn’t get a reply. When he opened the bedroom door though, he found her. She was curled in a tiny ball, blankets tucked so tightly around her, almost like a shield. And tears were running down her face silently.

There’s something about silent crying that Ward understands. When someone, especially a child, is crying loudly, they’re doing it to get attention, to get a response, because they need something. But when they’re crying silently, it’s because they can’t stop and they know no one will be coming to help them. 

“Oh Skye,” he whispered, immediately dropping his bags and tossing his jacket and shoes by the way side. He climbed onto the bed, inwardly cursing his job and that it had dragged him away from her. This was their third year together and this time, he knew what was coming. He’d asked Bobbi and Jemma to look in on Skye, but he also knew it wasn’t a guarantee, since Skye tended to shun help, even when she needed it, when she was feeling this vulnerable.

As his arms went around her, she turned and clung to him, burying her face in his chest. Her sobs were audible now and he felt her shaking against him. He just let her cry, let her fall apart the way she needed to. He rocked her slightly, petted her hair, and whispered how much he loved her and that he was there now. After some time, she quieted down again, but seemed to breathe easier again. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. 

Her head tipped up, until she was looking him in the eyes. “I feel so safe when you wrap yourself around me and kiss my forehead.”

“Then I’ll stay right here forever,” he assured her.

A tiny smile graced her face. “Please,” she breathed out.

Ward tightened his arms around her and slid them until they were lying down together. “I’m here for you always, sweetheart. You’re safe with me.”

* * * * * 

The next morning, Skye woke up feeling not quite better, but at least calmer, that she had in days. Her muscles were relaxed and she was actually warm. As she cracked her eyes open, she was reminded why. In front of her was Ward, strong, solid Ward. Sighing with contented relief, she snuggled against him a little more.

“Morning,” his gravelly voice said, thick with sleep.

“Morning,” she said softly.

“How did you sleep?” he asked.

“Better than I have in awhile,” she answered, a hint of melancholy in her voice.

“Skye,” he half-admonished, half-sympathized. “How bad was it?”

She shook her head and screwed up her eyes tight. She didn’t want to think about it anymore. He was back, she was safe, she just wanted to forget the bad stuff. She could feel him still looking at her, so she turned over in order to avoid his gaze. Safe from having to face his searching eyes, she opened her own again. 

His hands were slowly stroking her own. His fingers traced the bandage on her left wrist. “What happened here?”

Another sigh escaped her, but a more exasperated one. “Burned myself on the frying pan. It was so dumb. I can’t even manage something as simple as french toast without hurting myself.” It sounded almost jokingly self-deprecating, but to Ward who knew Skye as well as he did, he heard the self-loathing and doubt underneath. 

“Oh, I see…” He took a moment to choose his words carefully. “You know Skye, _this_ wasn’t your fault.”

Skye’s eyes were focused on his hands touching hers. Just above the bandage, there was a small, white line. The scar had faded over the years, most of the time she didn’t even notice it. But sometimes she was reminded of it, like the burn happening in almost the same place, that same week. And she couldn’t block out those memories, which was how she ended up where Ward found her.

“Remember what I told you about this?” he asked.

She didn’t respond, but he knew she was still listening, when her right hand gripped his.

“It’s not a sign of weakness. It doesn’t have to be a reminder that you were hurt. It shows how strong you are and what you have survived. And most of all, that you’re not there anymore. You’re here, with me, and that’s never going to happen to you again.”

The conviction in his voice was so firm yet gentle, it brought tears to her eyes. She rolled back over and faced him again. “I’m not there.”

“You’re not,” he assured.

“I’m safe,” she confirmed.

“You’re safe,” he repeated.

She let out a shuddering breath and the rest of the tension melted out of her. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come check out more of this 'verse, come on over to [tumblr](https://stargazerdaisy.tumblr.com/tagged/human-pillow%21AU).


End file.
